


sunrise in your eyes

by Suicix



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fencer Jackson Wang, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sex, Teacher Park Jinyoung | Jr.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 15:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: Even on the weekends, Jinyoung still wakes up early. Teaching has his body clock getting him up before seven, and Jackson, it turns out, is already awake, just like he usually is, but this time, he isn’t getting ready to go and train: he’s taking a well-earned day off. A day for just him and Jinyoung.





	

**Author's Note:**

> listen..... it's just teacher jinyoung and fencer jackson being domestic bfs. aaand also fuckin ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Even on the weekends, Jinyoung still wakes up early. Teaching has his body clock getting him up before seven, has him turning on his side and his eyes blinking open slowly. He sits up, just a little, trying to get his bearings.

Jackson, it turns out, is already awake, just like he usually is, but this time, he isn’t getting ready to go and train: he’s taking a well-earned day off. A day for just him and Jinyoung.

As well as being awake, Jackson’s already out of bed, but he isn’t dressed yet – he’s still naked, just as he was when he slept. He’s facing the window, stretching like he always does when he gets up, and Jinyoung can’t help but admire him: his arms, his shoulders, the curve of his bare ass. The blind’s still down, but there’s light filtering in through the gaps, the sunrise on his skin making his body shine golden. He’s a gorgeous sight, but Jinyoung would rather have all of that beside him, would rather have that sun kissed skin warm against his own.

“Come back to bed,” Jinyoung says, and Jackson turns his head to face him.

“Hm?” Jackson raises an eyebrow. For a second, he looks puzzled, but a soft smile stretches across his face upon realising that Jinyoung’s awake, too.

“Come back,” Jinyoung repeats. He reaches out a hand and beckons for Jackson to come over. “You can’t take a day off and not expect to spend some of the morning in bed with me.”

Jackson’s smile only widens. He makes his way towards the bed, settling back down on the mattress.

“I guess you’re right,” he says. He doesn’t bother getting back under the duvet like Jinyoung is, just stays on top of the sheets instead.

“I’m always right.” Jinyoung moves a little nearer to Jackson and sits up some more, still half under the covers, one hand on Jackson’s shoulder. “What did you want to do today?”

“I don’t know,” Jackson says. “Be with you?”

“Good answer,” Jinyoung tells him, and he pulls Jackson in closer. “You deserve some time to rest, you know? You work so hard.” He runs a hand down Jackson’s chest, his toned stomach. “Not that I don’t appreciate _that_.”

Jackson pouts at him, putting it on.

“I can’t believe you only want me for my body,” he says, playful.

“Oh, I don’t know.” Jinyoung’s other hand moves to caress Jackson’s cheek. “That, and your handsome face.”

“And here I thought I had you blinded by my dazzling personality,” Jackson says, but he still leans in for a kiss when Jinyoung initiates it.

“All of you,” says Jinyoung. Their faces are still so close together, and he kisses Jackson again, just a light, fluttery brush of lips. “I love all of you.”

The next kiss is firmer, Jackson’s answer of _I love you, too_ there in the hot press of his mouth on Jinyoung’s rather than words spoken aloud. Jinyoung lets it deepen, lips parting to let Jackson in, and Jackson hums into it, tongue soft and warm against Jinyoung’s. Jackson’s straddling him now, a hand in Jinyoung’s hair, fingers threading through. He grinds down against Jinyoung, and Jinyoung can feel him getting hard through the bedsheet – can feel _himself_ getting hard in the underwear he slept in. The pressure of it makes him moan into the next kiss, has him rocking his hips up for more.

“Yeah?” Jackson asks when he pulls away, the word a murmur against the corner of Jinyoung’s mouth, the heat of his breath on Jinyoung’s jaw, and Jinyoung nods. _Yeah_.

Jackson reaches across to the nightstand on Jinyoung’s side of the bed, and of all the items there (including, but not limited to: a novel, a notebook, Jinyoung’s phone, an alarm clock, and a box of tissues), he picks up the bottle of lube. Strange – it’s usually kept in the drawer, and Jinyoung honestly doesn’t remember taking it out recently, not since the last time it was used.

“Really?” Jinyoung wonders. “You want to actually fuck?”

“Who says that’s what I’m after? There are other things you can do with lube, y’know,” Jackson insists, but the façade is broken when, after a moment’s pause, he says, “… so, you don’t want to?”

“It’s _work_ ,” Jinyoung says. “I can get you off any number of other ways much more easily. And it’s still so _early_.”

Jackson just looks at him, eyes wide and staring right into Jinyoung’s, head slightly tilted to one side.

“OK, OK. I _do_ want to.” Jinyoung holds his hand out for the bottle. “Get a condom and let me prep you, then.”

Jackson smirks like he knew that this is what would happen all along, and honestly, he’s right: they can never seem to resist each other. Jinyoung often uses the same tricks on Jackson to get what he wants, too. Like two puppies, their friends say – all big eyes and silent pleading and pouts. Jackson passes the lube over and shuffles into position so Jinyoung can work him open.

By the time Jinyoung has three fingers curled inside of Jackson, Jackson’s gripping at the duvet, his moans unrestrained, cock even harder between his legs, precome leaking from the tip. Jinyoung loves him like this, loves him whimpering and begging for something, anything more. _So needy_ , Jinyoung will say sometimes, light and teasing, and there’s never anything Jackson can do in response to that but agree.

Jinyoung thinks he loves it even more when Jackson’s on top of him, though, riding down on Jinyoung’s cock like it’s what he was made for. Jinyoung watches the muscles in Jackson’s thighs work, strong and firm and fucking perfect, months and months of hours’ worth of fencing and working out. He can’t resist reaching out to grab at them, savouring the groan from Jackson when nails dig into flesh.

Of course, the noise from Jackson is even better when he eventually comes, Jinyoung’s hand working his dick, the rhythm steady. There’s sweat beading at Jackson’s forehead, his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut, and Jinyoung thinks he’s beautiful. He lets his other hand cup Jackson’s face, swallowing the last of his moan in a kiss, thumb stroking his jaw. Jackson’s stubble’s starting to come in, rough where he’s usually smooth, but Jinyoung loves it – loves all of Jackson, just like he said.

Jackson doesn’t waste any time once he’s come: he just keeps going, just keeps rising and sinking on Jinyoung to get Jinyoung off, too. When it happens, Jinyoung’s hips buck up, pushing him deeper into Jackson, and Jackson’s arms wind around his neck. Jackson stops moving, just holds himself there, Jinyoung still inside him, and Jinyoung presses his forehead against Jackson’s, spent.

“You can make the bed,” Jinyoung murmurs, and Jackson just smiles and nods, agreeing. Jinyoung’s sure the duvet cover needs to be washed, too. Jackson can do that as well, Jinyoung thinks. Jackson might be the one with a real day off today, but Jinyoung does the housework most of the time, and sometimes, he deserves to have a break, too.

They shower afterwards, both of them at the same time, Jackson holding Jinyoung close and his lips pressed to Jinyoung’s neck, his shoulders. The water is warm but somehow Jackson’s arms are even warmer, and Jinyoung just relaxes, lets his muscles slacken. His job might not be as physically strenuous as Jackson’s is, but after a long week, this is what he needs.

Jackson stays in the bathroom longer so he can shave, and Jinyoung heads off to make breakfast. He sits at the table in the kitchen with a cup of coffee while looking over lesson plans – even at the weekend, he can never seem to escape – and Jackson joins him soon enough, smiling as he walks in. He opens the refrigerator, and when Jinyoung looks up next, Jackson’s chucking some absurd looking concoction of fruit into the blender.

“You want one?” Jackson asks once his smoothie is done, and Jinyoung makes a face at him, shaking his head. “Fair enough.” He takes a seat opposite Jinyoung at the table, and they sit in companionable silence for a while.

Plenty of people would probably be surprised that Jackson can keep still and calm for even just a minute, but Jinyoung knows he values the peace and quiet just as much as anyone else. Jackson might live for the buzz of competition, might have thrown his heart and soul into fencing and the thrill that comes with it, but he’s more than just that. He’s thoughtful and loving and the other half of the best thing Jinyoung’s ever been a part of.

“Let’s go out to eat tonight,” Jackson says suddenly. “You choose, I’ll pay.”

Jinyoung smiles.

“Very generous,” he says. He stretches an arm across the table and lays his hand on top of Jackson’s. “You know what a man like me wants.”

“I _am_ what a man like you wants,” Jackson says with a grin, and there’s nothing Jinyoung can say – or even think – to deny that.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!! scream at me about got7's comeback!! about this very fic!! who knows!!


End file.
